


dibs!

by danvrssawyr



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College AU, F/F, an attempt at comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvrssawyr/pseuds/danvrssawyr
Summary: College AU. Alex and Maggie meet at a frat party when someone yells "dibs!"
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	dibs!

Alex Danvers is four shots in when the hottest girl she has ever seen in her life walks into the party. 

Exam week was finally over, so Alex let Lucy drag her to a frat house because she had held herself back from drinking and most social activity for weeks in order to study. 

Alex had already danced and taken shots with Lucy, won a beer pong game against Lena and James, and took more celebratory shots as Lucy shoved them into her hands. 

Her friends end up in a circle the back of the living room and Alex zones out a bit as the adrenaline wears off and she feels the alcohol sink into her blood. That’s when the front door opens to reveal her dream girl.

Alex takes in the sight of the petite girl, about her age, with long dark hair and skin darker than Alex’s own. The alcohol and adrenaline take over her body once again as she interrupts her friends’ conversation.

“DIBS!” Alex yells over the loud music, pointing in the direction of the front door. Realizing what she just said, Alex tries to hold in laughter. 

“I love alcohol,” James chuckles while Lucy and Lena laugh out loud at Alex.

“Oh my fucking god,” Alex says to herself as she pulls out her phone. Alex sends a message to Kara, who hasn’t gotten to the party yet.

**Alex:** _HOLY FUCKC IM REALLY DRUNK SND THIS HOT GIRL WALKED INTO THE PARTY AND I YELLED DIBS_  
**Kara:** _u good sis???_  
**Alex:** _NO!!!!!!!!!!!!_

\----

Maggie agreed to meet Winn at the frat house for the big end-of-exams party. She was never a party-hard kind of person, but she did love to drink. 

Maggie arrives at the house a little late and completely sober, planning to make a beeline to where the alcohol was before she found Winn. Maggie opens the door and is in the house for two seconds before she hears someone shout “DIBS!”

Maggie would expect this kind of thing from a drunk frat boy and easily roll her eyes, but she freezes because the voice is definitely female. She looks toward the source and sees a tall girl with short, dark red hair. 

“Holy fuck,” Maggie thinks. “I need a drink.” She’s definitely too sober for this. As she walks towards the alcohol she texts Winn.

**Maggie:** _I just walked into this party and someone yelled dibs at me._  
**Winn:** _Did u punch him_  
**Maggie:** _It was a girl_  
**Winn:** _Ooh, is she hot???_  
**Maggie:** _YES_

Maggie pours herself a strong drink and gulps down half of it before Winn shows up beside her. 

“Yo!” Winn greets her.

“Hello,” Maggie deadpans.

“Are you gonna talk to that girl?”

“I gotta be at least as drunk as she is to do that.”

Winn pours two shots and hands one to Maggie. “Bottoms up,” he says. They do two more.

It takes a lot of alcohol to get Maggie Sawyer drunk. She’s 5’3” and doesn’t have a lot of body fat, so it doesn’t make a ton of sense. It does help her win a lot of money off drunk frat bros who offer her free shots and challenge her to pool.

Alex wanders through the various rooms in the house, looking for something interesting to do. While Four-Drink Alex likes to yell stupid things, Five-Drink Alex likes activities. She wanders down into the basement where there’s a foosball table and a pool table. She gets to the bottom of the stairs and directs her attention to the pool table, where none other than The Girl She Yelled Dibs At is practicing her shots. Alex’s drunk legs float her over to the table.

“Hey,” Alex says.

Maggie looks up from her cue and is surprised to see The Girl Who Called Dibs standing right in front of her. Unfocusing from her task, she feels the world start to spin a little.

“Hey,” Maggie smirks. This might be fun.

“You play pool?” Alex asks. A stupid question to ask a person who was just playing pool.

“Yeah,” Maggie says, gesturing to the pool table, still smirking. 

“Can I join?”

“Sure,” Maggie says, “You can’t call dibs in this game though.”

Alex turns red. “I know that!”  
Maggie chuckles.

“Sorry about that,” Alex offers sheepishly, “my friends and I-- I get a little rowdy sometimes.”

“Oh,” Maggie stops. “Did your friends tell you to do that?” Maggie figured it was just a joke, but her drunk brain wants to believe that the taller girl is actually attracted to her.

“No!” Alex quickly says, her eyebrows shooting up. “No, I’m just dumb.”

Maggie relaxes. “Apparently,” she teases.

Alex wants to retort but all she can do is leave her mouth hanging open. Maggie doubles over as she laughs at her face.

“Sorry, sorry,” Maggie says as she finishes laughing, “You’re probably not dumb.”

Alex is completely mesmerized by the shorter girl’s wide smile and the dimples that accompany it. She’s even more beautiful up close, Alex thinks.

“I’m Maggie,” she introduces herself, putting her hand out for Alex to shake. Not her best move.

“I’m Alex,” the redhead replies, shaking Maggie’s hand. They leave their hands together in front of them for a moment more than normal. 

“So, pool?” Maggie asks, nodding her head towards the table.

“Yes!” Alex says excitedly and goes to grab another stick.

Maggie doesn’t bet money on this game. She’s lucky she doesn’t, because she would have lost everything she had.

Maggie usually isn’t too bad at pool, even when drunk, but Alex plays like she invented the game. The girl who was drunk enough to yell “dibs” at a stranger sunk every single ball she aimed for. 

“_How_ do you do that?” Maggie asks incredulously. “Are you a physicist or do you just really like pool?”

“A little bit of both,” Alex replies smugly.

“Ah, pretty _and_ smart,” Maggie says.

Alex cocks her head to the side. “You think I’m pretty?”

“Maybe…” Maggie smiles.

Alex smiles and grabs Maggie’s hand, pulling her toward the stairs. “Come upstairs and dance with me,” she says.

“Really?” Maggie pretends to complain, dragging her feet.

“Yes, really. Come on.”

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps i'll write more chapters...


End file.
